Running
by Marzi
Summary: AU story tag to Prometheus Unbound, Vala succesfully trades the ship for naquadah and kidnaps Daniel for his bounty.
1. Chapter 1

_(Yea I know, finish all of my other stoires before I do more, but I couldn't help myself, and I already finish this story, so...) _

_-_After writing several chapters, I realized that _Prometheus Unbound _happened before the fall of the replicators, and the system lords. Lets just pretend that it happed after, wont you? Thanks.

_----------------_

**One**

He was glaring. His pretty blue eyes stared venomously at the open window before him. Vala didn't see why he was so mad, so, she took his ship. What did it matter? As if he knew she was thinking of him, his icy blue eyes turned on her. Unable to keep his cold gaze, she casually turned back to piloting the ha'tac. She just barely nabbed it, though they were probably still trying to figure out how to rework the controls on the ship she left with them; that was of course unless they, the friends of the man seated next to her, took the ship back with them somehow without fixing the controls. Who knew? They had managed to fix the ha'tac up nicely.

Her skin pricked, and Vala realized her captive was still staring at her. Annoyed at the continuous glare, she turned to face him, doing her best to cross one leg over the other in her most seductive manner. Of course, he still wasn't fazed.

"What?"

"I suppose you just aren't going to drop me off at the nearest planet with a 'gate?"

She scoffed. She knew the name Daniel Jackson had meant something to her, but when she realized he was a member of SG-1, she couldn't let him go. Vala had to admit, it was very difficult holding on to him, but that he was once again secured to a chair, with her watching this time, she felt again in control.

"No." With the bounty he had on his head, she would be living like royalty, just like Quetesh had. Well, Vala didn't really want the Gua'old's life, but the servants had been a pleasant touch.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She had only spoken to him briefly before trading off his ship, but she could hear the dramatic change of his voice. He was past pissed, and seemed to have moved onto hate. Vala still didn't quite understand his icy hatred, but she supposed it had to do with how she managed to escape after his friends came to rescue him.

She smiled, and leaned back in her chair. "Darling, my heart hasn't wavered at all." What she had previously seen met with an exasperated eye-roll, was not met with narrowed, hate-filled eyes. Slightly disturbed, she turned her attention to the pulsing blue image that the window displayed.

"Where are we going?"

Well, he never ran out of questions, that was for sure. Wondering if he had gotten over what ever was bothering him, she ventured a side-glance, and much to her dismay the disdain still lingered in his eyes. Turning her eyes back to the window, she wondered if she should even tell him.

_Better not, he seems resourceful enough, and I can't risk him sending a message to his friends._

The truth was, she needed the money his bounty would bring her, and she knew which Gua'old would give it to her. Ba'al.

_----------------_

Coming out of hyperspace, Vala flicked several switches before checking on her captive again. His entire body was tense, and he was staring at the planet before them. He obviously recognized it.

"You know who rules here?"

"One of the few Gua'old to still holds power. Ba'al." He spat the name out, and his eyes never wavered from the planet.

"Yes, and one of the few left who can actually afford to give me your bounty." Her attention turned back to the planet, her radar blipped as several fighters came towards her, guarding a cargo ship. She tut-tutted. "These Gua'old never learn do they?"

Daniel's body seemed to have become more rigid then stone. Vala wondered if she handed him over, he would manage to escape before she gained her payment. He seemed driven enough to do such a crazy stunt. A voice carried all over the ship. Vala smiled, time for negotiations. Daniel remained icily silent.

_----------------_

Vala quickly cut Daniel's restraints, she would have been a bit nervous to do this in his particular state, but with Jaffa around them, he wouldn't try anything stupid. Would he? He probably knew getting into Ba'al's hands meant death, surely he wouldn't bring her down with him? She was a bit nervous when he quietly fell into between the Jaffa.

"My payment?" She called after them. One of the Jaffa turned from the group, but they kept walking to the ring room.

"Your God is pleased, that is enough payment."

Vala hated this crap, and should have known this was going to happen. Don't trust Gua'old, or anything in relation to them, her bitter thoughts momentarily turned to the Tok'ra. The most unnerving part about the information, was when the patrol of Jaffa took her prisoner away, she saw am unreal smirk of triumph on his face. It just, wasn't natural with his pretty eyes. Then again, she ruined those too, turned them to ice. Her eyes bored into the side of his face, and he turned to face her, their eyes met for a brief moment, and then something amazing happened.

Dropping to the floor, Daniel knocked a Jaffa down, and grabbed his staff weapon. Reacting quicker than the Jaffa, he shot down the small patrol. The leader, still next to Vala, quickly grabbed her and took a knife from his boot. Holding it to her throat, he threatened to kill her. Vala stared at Daniel, staff weapon pointed at the both of them. Would he kill her, to get him, just so he could be set free?

_----------------_

_-_A very, action packed beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The tension was more stifling than the tight grip the Jaffa had on her. She stared at the man who held the staff weapon, Vala had no idea what his motivations were, and she could very well see herself dieing. The Jaffa who held her seemed to realize how useless his prisoner was. Several more seconds slithered by.

Trying to surprise Daniel, the Jaffa tossed her aside, and rushed the man. He didn't shoot, instead he spun the weapon, and smashed its flat side against his enemy's head, causing his to fall to the floor, neck snapping. Daniel's eyes went up to Vala.

"I'll ring the bodies out, start the ship."

Vala shakily did what she was told, wondering how he held so much power in his eyes. What had she done to this man?

_----------------_

Staring awkwardly across at Daniel, Vala wondered if she could even talk to him without receiving a glare. The one staff weapon he kept was leaning next to him, he was silent, and his eyes downcast. After dragging the last body out and putting it aboard the cargo ship, he had stared at the small pool of blood that had been left when he knocked the Jaffa down, she had been expecting him to tell her to clean it up. She wondered if he was still regretting what he had done. Shooting Jaffa was one thing, but knocking one down in hate was different. Judging by his current attitude, she suppose he knew, and felt that.

"Thanks."

She saw one of his eyes briefly turn to watch her for a moment. Braving the depths, Vala continued to talk.

"You could have shot me."

"I was waiting for him to kill you."

That shocked her, but she couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

"So I would have a reason to smash him to the ground, and be able to get rid of you."

At least it wasn't because he wanted to watch her blood spray through the air. Mentally she wondered if that was supposed to be a relief.

"Where are we going?" She had thought that by asking her to start the ship moving, he didn't know how to pilot it, but she was proven wrong when he took the controls from her.

"I don't know."

Vala wanted to know why he wasn't going home, as he was lucky enough to have one. She supposed he must have felt losing the ship was somehow his fault, and perhaps he was in a strict military that would put him to death. Or perhaps it had to do with the death of the bald man aboard the ship she heard them call the _Prometheus._

_----------------_

Vala was getting antsy, Daniel proved to be one of the most boring, and frightening companions she ever had. She didn't know why she didn't run away the moment they touched down for supplies. Maybe she felt she owed something to him. Whatever she had felt then, she wished she hadn't. They had been drifting around the galaxy for what she guessed was about a week, and they still had not decided on a planet to stay at longer than it took to barter for, or steal supplies.

He had gotten rid of the staff weapon in exchange for two 'zats, he kept both of them to himself. Of course, Vala had the naquadah, and the dagger the Jaffa and tried to kill her with. They had used only a small amount of the mineral, but she wondered how long they could be kept alive just by selling it for supplies. It was very valuable. Eyeing the heavy case again, she thought it would probably last them over a year until they needed to find another money source.

Daniel must have caught her staring at the case. "If you leave, you aren't taking any of that with you."

That seemed like something she would have told whoever she traveled with. Well., she probably wouldn't be traveling with someone to begin with, but this was a strange circumstance. It was a bit unclear who exactly ruled over the ship. On occasion Daniel would simply disappear down a corridor, leaving Vala the option of piloting. He never left her along long enough to plot a course for a good trade spot though.

"'Course not." She said quietly. Something else that was surprising, Vala hadn't thought about stealing back what she had bartered for, though that included running off. Though, the case was more his then hers, as his ship had gotten the merchandise.

Setting a course into the navigator, Daniel took one of the 'zats from its holster and tossed it to Vala. "When we get there, we're landing, and I'm ditching the ship." He kicked the naquadah case open, and took out one solid bar. "Maybe you can run away with the rest." He silently left the room.

Vala silently held the 'zat, but didn't move towards the case.

_----------------_

He stared at her, his blue eyes weren't icy cold anymore, they just looked bland and more dull every time she looked at them.

"You could use my expertise." She repeated.

"Fine." He started towards the path they had seen from the sky. Sighing, Vala followed. She was going to have to get used to this kind of treatment. She still couldn't figure out why she stayed with him. Maybe it was because he was still worth a lot, if she found the right buyer.

_----------------_

Daniel's eyes flicked back up to meet Vala's.

"Well?" She smiled, still holding the objects that were the main focus of his attention.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!"

"Smugglers don't look like that…" He protested, but something else on the vendor's stand caught his attention.

"Well, at the moment you don't look much like one yourself." He was till dressed in a dark top and blue bottoms.

"Fine, but I'm also getting this."

Vala was disappointed when she learned it was a rather long coat, which would cover the nice view of his bum she had hoped to have. At least when he took it off she could treat herself. If she couldn't admire his eyes, she deserved to admire his ass.

"However valuable this is, I suppose people will start to track us if he just keep using it." He rolled up the clothes and stuffed them in a satchel Vala had stolen. It had offended him to begin with, but he quickly got over it.

"I suppose."

"No employment agencies around here then?"

She had no idea what that was, but she could guess. "No…"

He sighed, and started to mutter to himself. "I'm finding a private place to change, find us a place to sleep tonight, or buy blankets. I'll see you in the square."

Daniel walked off, leaving Vala with the to-do list. She glowered sulkily after him, he hadn't even asked about the outfit she had bought. Well, he would just have to be surprised then. Grinning wickedly, Vala hoped she would be able to get some sort of reaction out of him.

_----------------_

Daniel pounded his fist into a tree, it hurt, hut he ignored it. He had wanted to be away from Vala, he wanted to cry. Even in the lonely place he had found, the tears just wouldn't come. Even retelling himself the fact that Hammond was dead didn't phase his body in the least. Why couldn't he cry? Tapping his head against a tree, Daniel decided the best course of action was to get dressed and go find Vala before she did something crazy. He wondered why he even let her come, after all of the trouble she caused him.

Placing a shield back over his broken and lost eyes Daniel headed back to the town, wondering how he was supposed to get used the pants Vala had picked for him. With an inwards groan, he realized he had no idea what she had bought. Apparently her black body suit wasn't very smuggler like either.

_----------------_

_-_Voila! A reason as to why he is so angsty, I wanted that to be in the open fast. And the outfit? I always enjoy dressing characters up, especially when I have a nice image to go off of, think of 'Off the Grid' or 'The Ties That Bind' and the outfits they wore. -drool-


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Vala smiled at the goggling looks the men were giving her. Yes, it felt good to be the center of the male mind's eye. Of course, her joy didn't last long.

"Find us a place, or are you hoping by strutting around someone will invite us over?"

"Daniel?" She turned to face him. Oh yes, those pants were perfect. But his eyes distracted her from taking in his body, as did the ridiculously long coat he bought. "Well-" He didn't let her finish.

"Yes or no Vala."

He said her name! That was some progress, though the fact he wasn't phased by her outfit put a damper on her spirits. "Yes."

"Where?"

Blast. She wanted to know if she could still get a good view from the back. "This way." Turning away from him, she turned back to flaunting her way down the street, contended for a moment that at least some men paid attention to her. Of course, she didn't notice Daniel's eye occasionally flicker to her outline to inspect her noticeable curves.

_----------------_

"Sir?" Carter approached him tentatively.

"Yes?" He rubbed his eyes, dark circles under them.

It had been a hard week for all of them, so similar circled decorated Sam's face. The loss of General Hammond, and Daniel's disappearance had been a huge shock. It all seemed surreal, but Carter had to bring about the reality of the situation.

"We have to stop looking for Daniel." She paused, before quickly adding, "sir."

He began to rub his temple again. "I know."

"Do you want a list, sir?" She wondered if knowing there was nothing else to do would help him move on without feeling guilty.

"No. Go, talk to Teal'c." He waved his hand vaguely towards the door.

Feeling disheartened by the unenthusiastic dismissal, she did as she was told and went to go find Teal'c.

Jack watched her go, thinking about her words. She had walked in right after he informed his search party's that it was best they stopped. It was just, different this time. He had vanished with an alien, he hadn't somehow died, and there didn't seem to be any hope that he would suddenly appear before them.

Of course it was possible he had been kidnapped. But whoever had taken him, didn't seem all that interested in Earth, in fact his kidnapping seemed more like an accident this time. The reports he got were sketchy about what had happened to Daniel. Apparently he had been onboard the commandeered _Prometheus _for some time, before the rest of the personnel caught up, which was when things got ugly. Hammond's death, was a bit of a loose string as well. No one had seen what, or who killed him, but they were all fairly sure Daniel and spoken to him before disappearing, and the alien who stole the ship took the ha'tac and escaped. Everyone's best bet was that Daniel had been onboard with the alien when it left, but that wasn't what disturbed O'Neill.

In some of the reports, those who wrote them seemed to imply they believed Daniel had killed General Hammond. Though no one had that proof, he couldn't very well deny it either.

_----------------_

"What?"

"Daniel, are you even listening to me?"

His glare quieted down her teasing tone. Vala didn't enjoy it when he gave her that look, it just seemed so unfair that all he had to do was give her a dark look with his blue eyes and make her come to heel. She had to change her tactic every time she wanted something out of him. Of course, all she had to do was leave to have her own reins in life, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave, and since he had threatened her to make her leave, Vala felt she must have something about her that kept him from hurting her.

The small town they had decided to occupy for the time quickly learned to avoid Daniel, and not to irritate Vala. Some Jaffa had tried to rob them of their naquadah, and Vala hadn't even used her 'zat. Daniel preferred just to shock his opponent into unconsciousness, but that hadn't stopped him from throwing a punch when he felt the timing was right. Or, when such an opening presented itself.

After the fight, he had 'zatted the ones she beat into senselessness, and they would have left quickly had Vala not looted the Jaffa's bodies for anything valuable. Daniel had made her quickly get rid of the stolen items. She didn't know if it was because he didn't like the thought of having them, or he thought those he took it from would come for revenge. Though, she assumed that they knew it was them anyway.

"Vala, are you going to continue?"

Her little reverie must have lasted a while. "We should go the Stargate, get out of here quick, or move onto another town."

He looked strangely amused. "Why?" She could have sworn he was teasing her, but no mirth was in his eyes.

"People here are afraid to look at us, not good for business."

"So we have business now?"

"We should move on."

"Pick the next town dry?" He commented lazily. She gave him a look, but his eyes were already drifting around the room. He was partially slouched in his chair, one hand loosely holding his mug, other hand resting near where his 'zat was holstered. He had adapted to such a rough life quickly, and Vala began to wonder what it was he did before she stolen his ship. Well, maybe whatever he did for that SG-1 accounted for it all. Thinking of his roots, a question popped into her mind.

Before she could ask, Daniel absented mindedly scratched at his beard. He had started growing it, and she didn't quite now why. But whenever he did anything that made her focus on his newly growing beard, her eyes would drift to his lips. Her eyes tended to stay there until he spoke, or drew her attention elsewhere.

"…head to the 'gate."

"What?"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Get your bag, we're leaving for the 'gate."

She stood up quickly, before asking. "Where too?"

"Haven't decided." He finished his drink but stayed seated.

_----------------_

Vala cast another glance at the man she was walking with. They had been walking for quite some time, as the gate wasn't located near the village where they had take up residence. The long walk let her mind drift, and she remembered the question she never got to ask.

"Aren't they looking for you?"

His hand tightened on his satchel, but he didn't show any other signs. "Who?" He asked stiffly.

She wondered how many people would be out looking for him before she remembered how many Gua'old wanted him dead. "That, uh SG-1."

His sudden stop caused Vala to falter, his head snapped around to stare at her, his eyes were icy again. He stared at her a moment longer. "Probably." Daniel snapped before continuing their trek.

Vala made a mental note never to ask about them again, but that wasn't going to stop her from asking about where he came from, his past was still an intrigue.

_----------------_

_- _Well, I had to stick a small piece of what is goin' on at the SGC in there… I probably wont include a POV for any of them for a while though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"We should almost be there." Vala didn't even get a response. Ignoring his surly mood, she kept herself happy by thinking about how close they should be to the 'gate. That was, unless the townspeople hadn't lied to them because of the trouble they had caused. They had better not… Her fears were dashed when the giant stone ring appeared. Giddy, she was about to run for the dialing device, when the ring started to activate. Ready to wait by the 'gate for their turn, she was surprised when Daniel yanked her into the cover of the trees. He held her closely, and his eyes were set on the 'gate. At any other time, she really would have appreciated his touch.

"Well, it had been a while Daniel, but are the woods really the place?" she had been dieing to get a good tease at him, but now was apparently not the time; judging by the glare he sent at her. She decided to stay quiet.

Once the event horizon established, four people walked through. Daniel began creeping around the trees, trying to get closer to the gate without being detected. Vala followed him, though her eyes trained onto the odd uniforms they wore.

"Ok SG-14, basic mission today. Contact the locals, see what's happening, and then scadadel before anything blows up."

The word 'SG' caused her heart to race, and obviously Daniel had become fidgety, as he stopped immediately. Of course his abrupt stop caused a twig to sap loudly underfoot, the people referred to as SG-14 snapped into action.

"Who's there?" One of them called out.

Silently growling, Daniel motioned her forward, she reluctantly followed. Much to her surprise, Daniel stepped out into the open.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Vala had no idea what he just said, but one of the SG-14 people came forward.

"It's French sir."

Vala stared at them in amazement, she knew Daniel was apart of an SG team, but if they didn't recognize him… She then thought it over. It had been several weeks since she had 'kidnapped' Daniel, and he had changed. His clothes, his growing beard, and another thing she forgot about were his glasses, somewhere along the way of their meeting they had been lost. But still, they didn't recognize them? Realizing Daniel was trying to save them, Vala continued to stay quiet. Of course, they might have actually been a help if they knew it was Daniel they were talking to.

He repeated his question, and the one who had stepped forward tentatively tried to communicate. Their conversation carried on back and forth, with Daniel occasionally gesturing at Vala. Her eyes narrowed. Why was he doing that?

The SG-14 man coughed. "Says people around her don't speak the same way he does, so he had to come all the way back to the 'gate, town is a far way off sir." the man eyed Vala, and blushed.

"What is it Major?" The man who seemed to be in charge asked.

"He, uh, came here to try and sell off his sister, sir."

Vala was prepared to pummel the man the moment they were away from these people. There was a silence amongst the SG-14 people.

"Sir, don't you think we should, uh…"

The one in command narrowed his eyes at the man. "We are here to talk, not interfere with their lives. Let them be on their way, and lets head to this town."

No, not pummel, beat until he was knocked senseless.

_----------------_

"Sell me?"

"I didn't want to say you were my wife."

"Sell me?" She repeated, still very annoyed.

Daniel was giving her a stern look, but it didn't have the same effect as it once did. He was losing his touch. About to attack him, Vala couldn't help but see a small smile twitch onto his lips before he burst out laughing. It was loud, and raucous, and though he was laughing from something that probably was funny to anyone, but Vala, it still sounded hollow.

Trying to regain her composer, Vala managed to say, "That's a start." Before stalking off down the path before the 'gate. A small smile remained on Daniel's face as he followed her.

"So, where are we?"

Daniel's new found ability to smile didn't seem to last long, as the strange expression on his face had vanished some time ago. Now frowning, something he did when he didn't glare, Daniel stared at their surroundings.

"I don't really know, this was the first place that came to mind."

"You don't know where you sent us?"

"Don't expect me to remember all of the planets I've been to." He snapped before moving his satchel to his other shoulder. "Lets just try and find a town."

"If there's even a town here." Vala sulked, beginning to get annoyed with her choice of clothing. She normally wore practical things when traveling, she had just assumed they were going to a populated planet.

"Stop complaining." Daniel sighed, eyes staring forward.

He looked tired, and Vala wondered why she hadn't noticed the circles under his eyes before. They had separate rooms when they stopped for a night, despite her occasional insistence that if they shared a room just one of them could use the bed, and nothing would happen. He never did appreciate her humor.

Though, now that she thought on it she didn't even know if he ever went into his room to actually sleep. She had heard something break in a room of his once, and in the morning he was paying the room's owner over something. Vala didn't see him as the type to throw things across the room, he would sulk, but to be so violent? She supposed one Jaffa wasn't enough for him to vent his anger. Hopefully it would never be directed at her.

"Crap."

"What is it Daniel?" Vala had been overjoyed when they spotted the smoke of the town from the distance, but now that they saw the buildings, he had stopped his rather fast paced walk.

"I really should have remembered this place."

About to ask another question, Daniel suddenly turned around and headed for the 'gate. Leaving Vala bewildered. She quickly headed after him.

"Oh no, we walked all the way here, and now we're heading back?" She hadn't meant to sound so peeved, so angry at him, she knew better then to _tease _the man (at times), and she had yet to venture onto being angry with him.

He stopped, and spun to face her. Though his eyes bore down on her, they weren't filled with hate. "This culture is very religious…"

"I can be religious."

"And very far behind in technology, not to mention last time I was here they tried to feed me and my team to a demon!"

Though about to ask about the demon, Vala decided to press his words on the team. "Your team?"

His eyes narrowed. "Walk down there and see how they react to you."

Vala didn't move.

Nodding, Daniel turned his attention back to the trees. "We can make some of the trek back now, and sleep in the trees." He started to walk before Vala could question sleeping outside.

All she could do as she tried to catch up was call, "Demon?"

_----------------_

Vala managed small, begrudging glances at Daniel when she was sure he wasn't looking. The fire he had lit was there only light in the darkness, and their only warmth in the cold. Well, except for each other, and after their pointless hike she would be damned if she tired to cuddle with him.

Well, that really wouldn't be that bad…

_No Vala, hold your own. He isn't mentioning it, so you wont._ Nodding to herself, Vala pulled her legs up to her chest. She had since changed from her tight leather outfit into more comfortable travel attire; or in reality, the only other outfit she had. Of course, she started to wonder if the leather hadn't been _warmer, _or perhaps the night was simply getting colder.

"Don't burn down the forest." Daniel lay down on his back, and with his hands under his head proceeded to go to sleep.

_Well, good night to you too. _She prodded the fire with a near by stick, contemplating burning Daniel.

"How could you sleep at _all?_"

"For a notorious thief, you don't seem that well equip for travel." Daniel stamped out the embers of the fire, and picked his bag back up. Dawn was still creeping over the trees.

Close to stalking off and leaving him, Vala realized she had no idea where the Stargate lay. Grumpily, she trudged after him.

"You're just lucky nothing attacked us."

Daniel scoffed. "Did you really believe there were demons here?"

Vala blushed, and was glad he couldn't see.

_----------------_

"Can I pick this time?"

Daniel hesitated.

She rolled her eyes. "Where can I send us that would be so bad?"

"Plenty of places." Even with his surly comment, he let her dial the 'gate, and he didn't even look to see where she was sending them.

Once the even horizon was established, she eagerly headed through, leaving a mildly surprised Daniel to follow.

_----------------_

"You cannot be serious." He spat through gritted teeth.

"Come on Daniel, this is a perfect way to unwind after that little fault of yours."

"One night in the woods, and we have to stay here for a week?"

She would have normally told him to just leave if it was really bothering him that much, but she knew better then to press him. Besides, she didn't want him to leave.

"Yes Daniel, besides, what is more fun than playing Gua'old?"

_----------------_

_-_Well, I hope you know where she took him… 'cause if you don't you need to refresh your memory. And also, you might be thinking, that demon is dead, and those people are nice, well, Daniel just doesn't want to deal with groups of people at the moment, so he lied about the part that was good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Daniel hadn't truly been surprised when Vala had told him she still had a planet or two under her control, thinking she was still a Goa'old. The first thing he should have done was convince her to tell them the truth, and though he had been very tempted, he stayed quiet on the matter. They had snuck into the palace, and Vala had changed, as well as putting on a device that made her sound like a Goa'old. Whenever they were alone he made her turn it off, he hated hearing that kind of voice. It made his skin crawl, but so did the fact he was starting to enjoy being an advisor to 'the all power Qetesh'.

He had tried to resist in the beginning, but it had been all to tempting. Especially after the night in the woods, he had been so stiff when he woke up he wondered if he could even move. Thank god Vala hadn't noticed.

Now, sitting on the large steps before her throne, Daniel wanted to laugh. He was pretending to be an advisor, to a pretend Goa'old. Life was just ironic at times. The people still worshipped her, treated her well to the best of her abilities, and Vala didn't treat them bad. And, a small part of 'the old Daniel' shone through when he convinced her to let them take ever other day off work in the empty mine they continued to work. The naquadah that had been there was mined out during Qetesh's time, which was why she left the planet in the first place. It was also why no other Goa'old had come to tell of Qetesh's death, or take over. Not that many of them were left to do that anyway.

Shifting slightly as another worshipper left, he thought fondly of the clothes he had to shed in order to appear to be Vala's advisor. He probably wouldn't admit to it, but he had become quite attached to that outfit, especially the coat, and yes, even the pants. Though, he was pretty sure Vala got more of a kick out of them then he did. Daniel could have sworn when he took off his coat before changing she had been staring at him. He had chosen to ignore her, as he normally did. Suddenly giving her attention he assumed would be a bad thing, and since she now had worshippers, he thought some of the weight would be lifted off of him.

He had been wrong, she continuously asked his advice, just saying he needed to act like an advisor whenever he asked her why. Though, Daniel was pretty sure Goa'old only had advisors for show. It didn't phase the people who saw her ask for advice though, in fact, it put Daniel in a bit of a spotlight. With the almighty Qetesh asking his advice, they automatically assumed he was very important, and whispered about him with awe. It was rather sickening, but so was the looks Vala gave him when she thought he wasn't looking. Or, was it the fact he was looking back?

Breathing a sigh of relief when Vala ordered no one else was to disturb her for the day, Daniel stood and stretched from his stiff sitting position.

"Ready for a bath?"

Daniel had learned the hard way, that that question meant a bath with _her._

"Turn that thing off, and I'm fine."

Feigning hurt, Vala pressed the jewel at her neck and stalked off to her own chambers, probably ready for a very long warm bath. Daniel thought a bath would be appealing, but much preferred a walk at the moment. Dusting off his pants, though there was no reason too, he headed for the temple's front. His skin prickled, and he assumed Vala was staring at him as he left.

_----------------_

His feet pattered softly of the dirt ground, and he ignored the nods of respect the villagers gave him, he normally did. Daniel didn't know where his feet were taking him, but he let them lead, he would just have to wait and find out. Actually, as soon as he left town he knew where he was going. The 'gate. He didn't know why his feet were taking him there, and he didn't really want to dwell on it. But as he stared at the giant ring, and the DHD, he felt a sudden urge to dial Earth and rush home, but he no longer had the GDO to get him home. Sighing, Daniel realized when he had the ha'tac under his control, he had the power to return to the _Prometheus,_ the ability to head home and discuss what had happened to Hammond. But he hadn't, he had run.

_Yea, the great Daniel Jackson of SG-1 runs away from responsibility and his life._

Daniel snorted in contempt, bury his hands in his soft, wool pockets. However much he despised Vala, he was starting to hate himself more. He had run away from his friends, leaving them to worry about him. They didn't need to, it was his choice. But, if he ever managed to send them a message, saying 'Hey guys, sorry I made you worry, but I decided I needed a permanent vacation. Don't look for me, Daniel.' They would rush to find him, or some how corner him into talking to them. He couldn't face them, which caused him more frustration. Daniel didn't know how they would react, he had been gone for about a month now, and he had actually changed more in the first few _days_ of his absence then he cared to admit.

His frustration with Hammond's death, and his anger with Vala had seemed to twist and bend him. Daniel still didn't know why he had knocked the Jaffa to the ground, snapped his neck instead of shot him (though at the moment both options sounded sickening). He felt he should shudder, but he didn't. Glaring contemptuously at the Stargate, he was shocked when it started to activate. To surprised to run far enough away not to be noticed, Daniel's heart sank when SG-3 stepped through. At least it wasn't SG-14, who would recognize the bearded man from the other planet.

_----------------_

Vala paced her apartments, Daniel had been gone since she dismissed her followers. Well, technically they were Qetesh's, but she brushed the technicality aside. Daniel had gone off on a walk, one of them told her, and of course no one followed him. They trusted her, her advisor, the whole bunch of them were too trusting. But no, they were actually relatively normal people, only those under a true Goa'old's rule would have snuck after him to see what their cruel master was up too. Perhaps they were lying to her, and one of them had killed Daniel. Brushing aside the silly thought, she continued pacing.

A commotion from outside the temple caught her ears attention, and quickly activating her voice modulator, Vala headed out into main temple. Daniel stood hunched, panting for breath, several people around him looking concerned. She could have sighed in relief, finally seeing him, but whatever had caused him to run to the temple was concerning.

"What is it Mai'kal?" It was the name she had given him, deciding Daniel would sound too suspicious, he hadn't argued.

"Four people, through the ring…" His blue eyes stared into hers. "I believe they have come to turn us against you, my Lord." The words slid off his tongue easily, but she could see the disdain in his eyes. He really didn't like her pretending, did he?

_Ah, a SG team._ Vala thought begrudgingly. Grumbling inwardly, Vala pointed at one of her followers.

"Bring our guests here, I wish to speak with them, and see if Mai'kal's suspicions are true."

Nodding, the man ran off. The gathered people began to whisper amongst themselves, probably debating as to why someone was trying to turn them against their beloved God. Vala seated herself at the throne, and Daniel had slowly followed.

"What happened?"

This time he didn't tell her to turn off the device, even though the people had filed out of the room.

_----------------_

"Well… uh sir, this is not like anything we have ever seen before."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Specify wont you?"

"Well uh… this Goa'old sir, she uh… She's nice."

Jack blinked. "Nice?"

"Yea, I mean, they worship her, in the un-Goa'old way."

He sighed. "Specifics, please."

"No Jaffa," Jack stared. "No continuous all day working in the mine she has," he wanted to fall over. "And uh… she holds an open counsel for them to pitch her their troubles."

He would have fallen over then unless Teal'c had been there holding onto him. "It can't be a Tok'ra, can it?" Jack stammered.

The man on the other side of the video feed looked nervous. "I don't think so sir, she may not be cruel, but she has some of those… traits. And I doubt a Tok'ra would let one of their crazy friends on the loose."

Jack was suspicious, the Tok'ra were a odd lot, and probably wouldn't tell them if one of their friends went crazy, though he was fairly sure this wasn't a Tok'ra. It just wasn't right.

"Who is she claiming to be?"

"The uh, villagers call her Qetesh."

Teal'c looked confused. "She is an imposter then, Qetesh perished in a war over mining territory, several years ago. Or, she was believed to have died right after the battle, she had disappeared."

"They said she was gone for quite some time… only came back a few days ago apparently."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Just an imposter." He repeated, he was firmly telling himself that 'disappeared' meant dead.

Teal'c looked at him, confused.

"T, if I met a real, nice, Goa'old, I would have to completely re-write the book, and that would be bad."

Turning back to the screen Jack continued, "I'm sending SG-1 to sort it out, stay put."

The man nodded, before the feed ended.

He shook his head, "Well, go get 'em T."

_----------------_

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, staring at the 'zatted bodies of his former co-workers.

"Good thinking." Vala said, staring at the bodies. "Let them finish their transmission before you shoot."

"Yea, well we need to leave quickly before SG-1 shows up." Daniel was willing to bet they would recognize him, no matter his good luck with all of the other SG teams.

Nodding, Vala looked out in the direction of the village as Daniel dialed.

He pressed the center, activating the wormhole, before turning to look at Vala.

"They, well, trust you. I think until they can prove you really aren't who you say, in a way they'll believe you, they'll stay uh… loyal."

"That was not what I was thinking about."

"Oh?"

"Where are we going, and please tell me you remember." Vala was glad her comment gave her a rare, small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Vala glared at Daniel.

"And I thought we were staying at that nice, _inhabited _planet."

"All I needed there were some supplies." He continued to build a small fire, tossing aside several damp twigs.

"What was wrong with staying there?"

"What was right with staying there?"

She sighed, sure, they had stolen their supplies from an easily accessible storehouse, but so what if they 'zatted a man walking home? Grumpily, Vala stayed quiet, realizing that if they suddenly showed up after those things had happened, they would be the suspects. Though, they could have simply stayed there and not stolen anything. Knowing Daniel must have done those things so they would have no choice but to stay here, in this cold empty world, she sat down. A small flame appeared in the pyramid of twigs, and he slowly fed the fire. She still wasn't quite sure how he did it without using something to help lit it in the first place. Deciding not to ask him, Vala placed her bag on the ground, intending to use it as a pillow. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

"I'm not going to take my clothes off, so stop watching."

He snorted, obviously un-amused with her comment, but she made sure he wasn't watching before closing her eyes.

_----------------_

Oh, now she really didn't like sleeping outside. Not only was she could and stiff, but it smelled terrible. How could she not have noticed this before? Cracking her eyes open, Vala was confused. The fire was out, and it seemed to be early dawn judging by the gray light, but she was confused because of the hairy hind legs placed next to her head. Her eyes widened, and her body wet stiff. Don't get eaten on one planet, get mauled in your sleep on another! Her eyes drifted between the animals legs, and she noticed Daniel was gone.

_Oh great, he goes on one of his little walks and leaves me to the beasts. _A small part of her couldn't help but feel that had been his plan all along, when she realized his bag was still on the ground. A small part of her was relieved.

The beast next to her cautiously moved toward the ashes of Daniel's former fire, sniffing them curiously. Seeing that it was distracted, Vala quickly rolled away, and jumped to her feet. It spun around, and pulled back its lips in a feral snarl. She stared at its scraggly frame, wondering why she had moved at all. It probably would have moved on if she hadn't been so keen to get out of the way. Plunging her hand into her bag, she searched desperately for her 'zat. She had hidden it at the last planet.

Becoming panicked as it crouched to spring, Vala chose option two and was about to run head first into the trees, when the creature was knocked down by a 'zat blast.

"Daniel?" She called out, hand still in her bag.

He stepped out into her view, he looked exhausted, but the 'zat was held steady. "'Spose I can drag it without it waking up?"

"I-I don't know."

Holding the 'zat, Daniel seemed to be debating with himself when he finally stuck it weapon back in its holster and decided to try dragging it. As he disappeared back in the trees, Vala dropped her bag back at where it had been when she was sleeping.

_----------------_

"Just great."

"This is great?"

Her eyes snapped over to Daniel, who was dusting off of his hands. "No, this isn't great."

"Well, maybe I found something to back it better."

"Oh?" this had to be good, or she would have to stay annoyed with him for the entire day.

"Water."

She blinked. "That's it?"

"No, it's a large enough pool to bath in." Walking over to his bag, he slung it on his shoulder. "You for one, smell terrible." Disappearing, Vala stared at his back open-mouthed.

"Me?" She snatched her bag form the ground and ran after him. "Haven't gotten to smelling yourself lately have you?" Charging into the trees, she caught a glimpse of his coat as he disappeared. He was running away from her! "I'm warning you Daniel!" She started to pick up her pace, wanting to catch up. "If I get lost, or if you get both of us lost, there is going to be trouble!" The trees suddenly stopped, and Vala nearly tumbled into a small stream, arms wind milling she looked around angrily to see a laughing Daniel.

"Besides being lost, what trouble could you give me?"

"Plenty." She huffed.

"Ah, maybe you could."

"Maybe?"

"As in, I doubt it."

Much to Vala's surprise, Daniel started to undress. Taking off his shirt, Daniel caught her staring and glared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Turn around, or start undressing."

"How very gentleman like of you."

"I don't want to look at you, I just want your eyes covered so I can get into the water." He had stopped undressing, only now wearing his pants, the hairs on his arms were raised with the cold of the morning air. His arms were crossed, and she couldn't help but continue to appreciate her view for a little while longer before turning around so he could finish undressing and get in the water. Turning around after she heard a splash, Vala smiled as he shivered slightly. Dropping her bag, she smugly faced him.

"Cold?"

"Not really."

"Liar."

"Prove me wrong." He disappeared under the ponds surface.

Wondering if getting clean was really worth all of the cold water, Vala stared at the pond until she saw Daniel resurface.

"Nothing in there is going to try and eat us, right?"

"Well, nothing has gone after me yet."

"Well, that's not surprising. You probably stink so bad nothing is coming near you." Vala was mumbling, so he stared at her a moment longer, unsure if she had spoken or not. Deciding she hadn't, Daniel disappeared into the water again.

Grinning, Vala snuck over to the edge of the pond, to where Daniel had left his clothes. They were just piled there, open to attack. As she bent over to pick them up, she felt a cold wet hand grab her ankle.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Daniel pulled Vala into the water.

She shrieked in surprise. It was cold, damn it! In the short moment she was under the waters surface, Daniel had hoped out and quickly pulled on his pants. As her spluttering head emerged, he looked down at her.

"It is cold, so I decided to get out." Walking quickly away from the waters edge, Daniel began to gather wood for another fire.

Vala quickly pulled herself out of the water, but she was already shivering.

"I- am g-going to g-get you-you for this." She hissed, quickly heading over to his newly formed fire.

"Oh?" Despite his cheery attitude, she could tell by his blue lips he was just as cold as she was.

Grumbling, Vala had to stand back up and get her bag from where she dropped it by the pond. Pulling out dry clothes, she began to peel off her wet attire right next to the fire.

"Shall I turn around?"

She threw her wet t-shirt at him.

_----------------_

"If you've killed us both…"

"Our lives will be much better." Daniel grumbled leaning precariously close to the fire he had lit.

Sitting very close to him, Vala held her hands out to the flames. There little 'swim' in the pond Daniel had found had left them freezing, and in a desperate need to be dry. In fact, they spent most of the day by the fire and taking small runs to try and warm up. Nothing seemed to be working to warm them up, but they were dry..

"I'll bug you in the after life."

"I doubt it." He nearly ignored her comment.

"Oh? I have a great spirit you know."

"And I expect to see you in the afterlife." He replied sarcastically.

The remark caught her off guard. "What?"

Daniel seemed confused, but ended up laughing instead, his silent eyes remained on the fire, however much Vala wanted to look into them.

"I suppose it just, seems like normal knowledge."

"Normal?"

"Yea," His smile disappeared. "We, used to joke about it."

Vala gave him a moment before pressing her questions. "Dead?"

"More than once." He added, rubbing his hands together above the fire.

She gave him a funny look, and his eyes gave her a quick side-look.

"Don't believe me?"

"No."

"Then I guess you wont believe I was married either."

"No, _that _I can believe." Vala ventured into uncharted territory, and rested her head on Daniel's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed quite open at the moment.

"Yea," he snorted. "I bet you could."

Much to Vala's disappointment, Daniel stopped talking.

_----------------_

_-_Ya! Some Daniel/Vala bonding time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

"Daniel."

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure?"

He rolled his eyes, she was glad he didn't glare. "Yes." His snappy voice oddly soother her. She supposed however much she was glad his eyes didn't scare her as much anymore, him having an attitude was just too normal to let go of.

Hesitantly, Vala dialed the 'gate. He was letting her pick, he was letting her take them to a planet of her choice. For the past week, ever since the incident when she posed as Quetesh, they visited hardly populated, or un-inhabited planets SG teams had already visited. He had been fairly confident he could screen out the planets they would have any reason to return too, so they wouldn't have to deal with any more run-ins.

Activating the 'gate, Vala stared at him a moment, waiting for him to go through, but his gaze was already fixed on her, telling her to go. Giddy, she eagerly complied.

"I didn't realize…"

"Realize what?"

"Jaffa are very dirty."

"Yea, being in an army tends to keep one clean." He ignored her sarcastic remark.

"Where are we going?"

"Meeting an old friend."

"A friend, or a friend?"

"A _friend_." Vala sighed. He was always jumpy when she mentioned people she knew. "He might be able to help us."

"Help?"

"We need things to barter Daniel, he can give us some good jobs."

"Bounties," she recoiled slightly at the word, "or stolen goods?"

"Well, smuggling is more of my thing."

"Really? Because you don't have a ship."

"I can get one."

"I thought you said smuggling was your thing."

Vala decided to stay quiet so she could sulk. She heard a soft laugh from Daniel. She spun around to face him.

"Like people's misery?"

He looked surprised. "What you're going through is hardly misery." A smile twitched onto his face, and she wanted to melt. "I just realized how much fun laughing really is."

Vala didn't have the heart to argue with him, or the ability to continue to look into his eyes. They were still shielded, and stony, but they no longer held the vehemence that had so disturbed her before. A month and a half after the ship incident, and he seemed to be getting much better. She still hadn't ventured to ask him about it though. It just, wasn't right.

She stopped in front of one of the few actually buildings amongst the cloth stalls. "Don't talk to much, ok?" Vala walked in without turning to Daniel.

"Rulio?" She called tentatively.

A short, scrawny Jaffa rounded the corner from a counter. He looked extremely young for a Jaffa, and the emblem on his head was of a minor long dead Gua'old lord.

"Vala?" His voice was scratchy.

"How are you?" She smiled. Daniel eyed the man, before returning his attention to Vala, and remembering that he was to stay quiet.

"Good, good." His eyes immediately went to Daniel. "Who've you got with you?"

Remembering he had a large, tempting bounty on his head, she skipped his name. "An accomplice… of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Rulio turned back to Vala.

"Well, we need a job before he can actually become my partner."

"Ah, so that's why you're here." He headed back to the counter where he had immerged from. "Just so happens, I might be needing a few things delivered."

Vala hoped Daniel didn't roll his eyes, they needed a job more than he knew. There was no way there were going to survive much longer on what they had. A handful of naquadah stones, maybe a spare shirt? They needed something new.

"What do I get in return?"

He tapped his fingers on the counter, his eyes drifted back over to Daniel. Vala felt nervous, did he somehow recognize him? Much to her dismay, Daniel glared as Rulio's eyes rested on him. Holding her breath, she watched as they stared at one another. Much to her surprise, Rulio laughed.

"It's fairly simple Vala, so you can't expect anything big." He turned back to her. "You can stay here as long as you work for me, and I might give you some free food."

Daniel looked amused, and Vala was glad he still stayed quiet. "Work for you?"

"Things are tight Vala, everyone needs someone to carry things for them." He licked his lips. "I might have been a it more generous, but since there's two of you." He held up his hands, as if the rest would explain itself.

"Offer accepted." She said quickly, shaking his hand. "You have your own ship right?"

He scowled.

_----------------_

"_One_ room?"

"Stop complaining Daniel, we have work and a place to come back to."

"What a place it is." He let his satchel fall on the very small, one and only bed of the room.

"Don't complain." She repeated.

"We're lucky he had a ship you know."

"I could have easily gotten us one."

"Yea, he really wants a stolen ship to transport stolen goods."

"They aren't stolen Daniel."

"Right, illegal?"

"What?"

He sighed. "You don't want people to know you have it."

"Well, of course. What would be the point of smuggling it if everyone knows you have it, they'd want it for themselves."

"Well, someone obviously knows he has it, if he's smuggling it somewhere."

"Can't disagree with that logic darling, now, do you want the top or the bottom?"

Daniel didn't appreciate her humor. But his stern look didn't wipe the grin off her face. Despite himself, Daniel smiled; when she wasn't looking.

_----------------_

"What are we transporting anyway?"

"You're asking a lot of questions all of the sudden."

"It helps keep me sane."

"Didn't need to do it before."

"That's because I was crazy."

"Really?"

"You didn't notice?"

Vala loved the banter, she loved talking to him without being glared or snapped at. But, she still wanted to see his hardened eyes soften up. She supposed it would take time, just like the casual talk.

"To be honest, no."

"Wow, I guess I'm still crazy then."

"How do you know you weren't sane then, and then insane now?"

"Well, that brings me back to my first question."

"Really?"

"Stop trying to distract me."

"Right, sorry."

"What are we carrying?"

"To be honest?"

"You're honest?"

"Very funny."

"Really? I don't consider myself a comic."

"Shut-up Daniel, unless you don't want your question answered."

"Right, continue."

"I have no idea what we're carrying."

Daniel grumpily settled into silence. Vala laughed at his child-like behavior. He suddenly sat up straight.

"You shouldn't laugh and pilot."

"Why?" She smiled.

"We're about to hit that ha'tac, and its not veering."

Shocked, Vala turned her attention to piloting and got out of the way of the bigger ship, only to realize that it was looping around to follow them.

"Crap." She sighed.

"Trouble, I presume?"

"Always follows you around."

"Me? It follows you…"

Their conversation was cut short when their small ship rattled when a blast scrapped their side. They stayed silent then, and Daniel's expression turned serious, matching his un-mirthful eyes. Cursing that their fun had to be ended, Vala tried to figure out who was on their tail. Her quick thoughts had to be disturbed, they were being shot at again. They would be rendered flightless unless she got away. Getting more and more annoyed at the amount of concentration she had to place in maneuvering out of the way, Vala was shocked to realize Daniel and gone to the back of the ship.

"Daniel?" Something blipped, and she realized what it meant. Rings, someone was coming aboard. Not for one second would she believe he had abandoned her. She heard a 'zat shot.

"Not Jaffa!" He shouted to her.

"Just great." She muttered. Vala was surprised again when a staff blast hit the empty chair next to hers. "I thought you said no Jaffa!" She was worried when she got no response, but she couldn't turn away from piloting. The fact that she hadn't been shot yet reassured her he was still back there.

But of course, the 'yet' of her thought caught up to her as she toppled form her chair with a searing pain in her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

It ached, and it throbbed, and it most definitely wasn't dull. The pain in her side didn't seem to have any intention of leaving, and it seemed her arms didn't want to move, or her eyes open. Or maybe they were open, but blindfolded. Perhaps her hands were bound, so she couldn't move them. Her theory was proven incorrect when someone gently brushed against her eyelids as they moved to place her loose hands on her abdomen before picking her up.

"Daniel?" She mumbled. Her consciousness didn't last long after that.

_----------------_

"Vala?" Her hands didn't move. "Vala?" The soft touch made her eyes slowly open.

"Daniel?" Everything was blurry, and it took her a moment to really see was around her. They were still on the cargo ship, and she noticed several staff blast on the walls. He was leaning over her, apparently sitting down. She focused her eyes onto his, surprised to see them soft.

"I'm here Vala."

"You ok?"

He snorted. "Better then you."

"Really?"

"Yea." He stroked some of her hair from her face.

She smiled. "Cargo ok?"

He laughed, it sounded different. "Yea, I chased them off and slipped into hyperspace."

"Oh, right."

"Oh?"

"Hyperspace."

He continued to smile, stroking her face. "Heal quick now, Vala."

She nodded, but soon fell asleep, despite how much she wanted to stay awake and stare at his pretty blue eyes. Daniel was glad she had fallen asleep, he didn't want her to watch him pass out in a pool of his own blood.

_----------------_

_It really is unfair, but things always had to happen like that. You get your own facts straight, you have your emotoins placed, and one dumb thing changes it all. And of course, you wont be around to see it change. I don't know what Vala will feel when she wakes up, but hopefully we'll have gotten back by then. Bless the person who created autopilot. Of course, I wont be around to see the different things, kinda wish I could have told Vala I had a change in heart. Would she even have believed me?_

_----------------_

"Daniel?" There was no response. Her side aches, dull ceaseless pain, but it was small enough for her to ignore it. "Daniel?" Her arms were stiff but they moved, sitting up she realized she was on one of the thin benches that the cargo ship had. As her feet slid over the edge to touch to the ground, she felt sick to realize she had just placed them in a pool of someone's blood. "Daniel?" Her eyes darted down to his pale body that lay next to her make-shift bed. Vala jumped down to be with him, causing her side to ace and send a stronger wave of pain.

Gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain, Vala looked for where his own wounds were. Shakily touching her side when pain coursed through her body, she realized it was bandaged. Silently cursing herself, Vala let her eyes scan the ship for the med kit Daniel must have used on her. Leaning heavily on the bench, she managed to slowly walk over to it on her knees and bring it back to Daniel.

"Stupid." She muttered, remembering vaguely he had told her he was the better off of the two.

Shakily trying to dress his wound while putting up with her own pain, Vala kept checking for a pulse every time she had to stop before her own pain made her pass out. It was there every time she checked, but it was faint.

"Vala?" The voice was coming from the ship, not Daniel.

Realizing they must have come to their destination, Vala managed to crawl to the controls. "Rulio?"

"Vala, is that you?"

"Yea." She took a breath to calm herself, and looked back at Daniel's body. "Got hurt, kept the cargo safe, not ourselves."

"How are you?" He sounded concerned.

"Just dieing."

"And your, uh, not really accomplice?"

"Nearly dead."

There was a pause, and Vala wondered if it was some kind of cruel joke before she felt the ship moving through the planets atmosphere.

"Are you piloting?'

"No, it has preset coordinates."

"Ah, I knew the flying was too good to be you."

Vala didn't reply, as she was crawling back to see if Daniel was still alive.

"Hang on." She whispered.

_----------------_

He knew what death was like, hell, he had died more then once. But, as he lay in-between, unable to really move or tell if anything was real, hardly able to discern words, it was hard to tell. He ached, occasionally. He could have sworn Vala was talking to him, occasionally, but he was still unsure. Had he moved on, or was he still clinging desperately? Or was someone fighting for him?

Or maybe, someone was fighting _with _him. Daniel managed to smile. Maybe he was imagining things, but he could have sworn something brushed against his cheek as he did so.

_----------------_

Vala absolutely hated waiting. It just, wasn't right. It was torture, that was for sure. She was pacing, only able too because her side was healed enough for her to be allowed to walk around. Daniel had lost so much blood it was a wonder he was still alive. Daniel had saved her life, and she had been sure any emotions he felt for her revolved around contempt, despite their newfound ability to talk with one another. Maybe two months of being together had rubbed off more than she thought. He had certainly become more enjoyable in the end. She didn't want to lose him. She wasn't going to.

Stopping in front of his door, she stared at it. Vala wasn't going to move until she was allowed to see him. She was still staring at it when Rulio arrived.

"Painful, isn't it?"

"What?" Her eyes didn't stray from the door.

"Waiting."

She hesitated. "Yea."

"If he was alive when you brought him in, there is no way he could die now."

Vala sighed, eyes hardly blinking. "You'd think I could see him."

Rulio laughed. "They snuck out when you were asleep."

Vala rushed into the room, Rulio shaking his head behind her. Vala was at his bedside so quick, it caused her fast healing wound to burn in pain.

"Daniel?"

He didn't stir, and she doubted he would wake up soon. Her eyes drifted over to the pile of his blood stained clothes. He would be disappointed about the coat when he woke up. Vala managed to smile. They had a lot to talk about when he woke up. Feverishly holding onto his clammy hand, Vala repeated to herself w_hen he woke up._

_----------------_

"I didn't die?"

"No." She grinned. "But, I'm afraid you need a new coat."

"Oh." He frowned. "Are the pants ok?"

She laughed. "You like them?"

"Possibly." He shifted himself on the bed, body aching. It would be some time before he would be allowed to leave. Rulio didn't want his second smuggler to die on him. The Jaffa had smirked at him the entire time when he told him he was to stay put so he didn't die.

"You should have told me."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"I had them thrown out."

"Really?"

"No, I was just wondering if you really did like them."

"Well, I do."

"I can see that."

"I hope you can."

"Why is that?"

"Come here."

Vala leaned forward, and Daniel managed to lean forward the rest of the way and kiss her.

_----------------_

_-_Ah yes, the firs kiss!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

"We are carrying more than 'zats."

"You aren't going to laugh while piloting."

"Sure, blame it on me."

"Of course." Daniel snuggled closer to her, only to be punched in his arm. "Ow."

"It's what you get."

"For what?"

"For blaming me."

"Oh yea…"

"Daniel, you just said it."

"I did?"

"Daniel…"

"Perhaps I have suffered brain damage…"

"You were shot in the chest."

"Blood loss."

"Yes, remembering cleaning that up?"

"Ah, yes, Rulio doesn't want a blood covered ship. Though, I must say, it would make it a bit more intimidating."

"Yes, just bleed on the floor every time you feel the stench isn't enough."

"You don't think blood smells good?"

"Daniel!"

"I'm joking Vala, joking." He soothed.

"You better be." She wrapped one of his arms around her. "I don't want to be with a creep."

"Ah, too late." His hands decided to start exploring.

"Mm, I suppose so." She turned around so she could face him.

_----------------_

"Why are we still here?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just, don't like seeing people live like this."

"I am in agreement, Colonel Carter."

She sighed. "Just a little longer Teal'c, I don't want to go back to the base yet."

Teal'c stayed silent, but Jonas, who had re-joined SG-1 after Daniel's disappearance three months ago, couldn't stay still. "Colonel, do you insist on staying right here?"

Sighing, Sam let her eyes spot an actual building. "Lets stand over here then." The three of them pushed through the crowds of humans and Jaffa. It was strange, seeing such a strong race milling about in such a dingy market. Making it to the building, SG-1 proceeded to waiting, when a man and a woman stepped out of the building. About to turn away to give the apparent couple some privacy, Sam couldn't help but recognize one of them.

"Daniel?" She whispered.

_----------------_

"Colonel Carter?" Teal'c had never seen her stare before. Well, not at people, and most certainly not at people who were in such an apparent enjoyment of each others company. But then he heard what she said. "Do you see Daniel Jackson?" He whispered, stepping closer to his friend.

Jonas, seeing something strange was going on, huddled next to her as well. "What is it?"

"Daniel." The Colonel repeated. Not quite sure what she meant, Teal'c turned his attention back to the couple, only to see them come apart from each other (after quite some time), and to recognize the blue eyes of the man.

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said. His words were obviously heard, and the man's attention immediately went from the woman's face to the three of them. They were open wide in surprise.

_----------------_

"Daniel…" Vala turned her head to the side to see three people approaching them, all wearing the clothes she had come to associate with SG teams. Her eyes goggled when she realized who they were, a hardly noticeable SG-1 badge was on their arms. Her grip tightened on him, and she could feel his arms tighten around her as well. They had come to be so close in such a short amount of time, and she knew things about him. One thing she knew for certain was that he was not yet ready to face his old life, and the death of the man aboard the _Prometheus._

_----------------_

He wanted to run. But he couldn't, not only was he glued to the spot in shock, but he would be pursued, as well feel terrible with himself if he didn't at least say something to them. Though, one thing he was sure wouldn't hold him down was Vala, he was confident she would run with him.

The first thing he had to take in was Jonas. Apparently, a two man team wasn't enough, at least that got back someone they already knew and trusted. The alien still looked as eager and naïve as the day Daniel had got to meet him. Well, a little after that, when he remembered who he was. His obvious caution and sudden tensing didn't go unnoticed, and the three of them seemed to realize something was different.

"Daniel?" Sam asked.

Of course, he could try and spit out something in a different language, try and confuse them into thinking they got the wrong guy. The one thing he didn't want slipping out, came out. "Hey guys." Vala rested her head on his chest, though she kept an eye on them.

Teal'c looked curiously at Vala, and Jonas was smiling. God, he was always smiling.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said, it seemed they still couldn't believe it.

"Yea Teal'c." Daniel sighed, and moved his arms around Vala again, she hugged him tighter, sensing his nervousness.

"God Daniel! Three months!" Sam suddenly snapped. "It doesn't seem like you were kidnapped after all." Anger and frustration blared on her face, and her eyes went to Vala. His grip on her tightened. "Did you decide it was finally too much Daniel, decide to go run off with a local girl?" Daniel could see she was mad at him, saddened even, to see him so content after he had left them. But her comment about Vala was not to going to slide.

"Don't you dare judge her Sam, you can't brush her aside like she's a cheap whore." Daniel snapped, glaring at them. "I can understand you being angry with me, but _how dare you._" Vala was the only thing now that truly did keep him sane, after what he had gone through.

His anger and iciness shocked all three of them. Sam clamped her mouth shut, one tear heading down her cheek, though frustration played in her eyes above anything else.

"You left us Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

His firm hold on Vala loosened, he probably was hurting her anyway. To his surprise she actually spoke. "Not really. I _did _kidnap him, has a large bounty on his head. All of you do. Except him." She pointed at Jonas.

Teal'c actually looked shocked. "This is the woman who stole the _Prometheus _Daniel Jackson?"

"Yea." He turned his head so he didn't have to look at them.

"Did she kill Hammond?" Sam's strained voice was choked with battling emotions, but Daniel forced himself to look back up, to look at her.

_----------------_

_-_SG-1 are ba-ack! And also, for clarification, the last chapter and this one take place about a month apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Jack was, to say the least, nervous. SG-1's IDC said they were bringing two others with them. Slightly late in their return, and with extra people? Jack was in the gate room as they stepped through. Jonas stepped through first, followed closely by Teal'c, the next two people he didn't recognize. A rather scruffy looking man, with a rather exotic woman held close to his side. Carter came last, staring at the unknown pair, her eyes were red with watery tears.

"What happened?" He didn't order the airmen down.

"We have located Daniel Jackson, O'Neill."

Jack looked in shock as the bearded man stiffened at the sound of the name. "Stand down airman." He took a calming breath. "Office, now."

_----------------_

He wanted to happy, he really did. Daniel was finally back, but he couldn't quite call this place his home. Vala's presence was the only thing that kept him form holding up the gate room and demanding to leave. They probably would end up shooting him. They wouldn't let him go, not after finding him like they did. He still couldn't believe that after all of that time, they still had found him. A small part of him was beginning to hope that he would never have to confront his old friends. Well, he could still call them his friends couldn't he? He supposed he shouldn't, not until he knew where he stood.

Daniel reluctantly let go of Vala as they sat down, but as she sat next to him, she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. Even if she didn't say anything, he felt he could hear her whisper it would all be ok. Things, just didn't seem to be going in that direction.

Jack had stared at him as if he didn't know who he was. Hell, Daniel didn't know who he was anymore. Jonas was confused, Sam was fighting with her emotions and Teal'c actually let emotions play across is face. This was exactly why he had dreamed of never coming back. Hoped. Yet here he was, doomed to face it all. God, had it really been only three months?

"You're alive."

"Yea." Daniel couldn't look at Jack, not yet.

There was a heavy pause at the table. "How long have you been…?"

"Actually free?" He snorted. "Nearly the entire time."

Jack seemed to be struggling. "Nearly?"

Vala pitched in. "I _had _kidnapped him you know. There is a large bounty on all of you heads." All eyes focused on her, and she normally would have soaked up the attention, instead she ignored it.

"Changed your mind did you?" The question was directed at Vala.

"No Jack," Daniel managed to look at him briefly. "I made her."

"_Made _her?" He obviously wasn't very clear as to which context to place that under.

He took a steadying breath, this was going to be difficult. "Jaffa were taking me to Ba'al, and they decided not to give her a reward for giving me to him. I killed the Jaffa."

"You saved your kidnapper?"

"No."

Jack stared at him, waiting for more of an explanation. When none came, he sighed. "We were worried."

"Not all of you."

_----------------_

Jack was becoming edgy. Daniel had certainly changed in his three month absence, as in quite dramatically changed. Not only his appearance, and his odd choice of company, (his kidnapper? Really) but his attitude. He was outright, and quite coldly accusing people of having suspicions of him. He couldn't deny it, but he seemed to be so sure of it. What had happened when Carter found him?

"Daniel…" Jack warned.

"Don't dance around the facts Jack." He snapped.

Yea, this Daniel was much more forward, and since the girl next to him didn't even flinch, it must have become normal behavior for him.

"You think I killed Hammond."

He shot a look at Carter, she was staring blankly at the wall in front of her. What had she said to him? Jack wished this would just become simple, be easy to work out. Hammond's death was still a bit of a sore topic, and Daniel threw it onto the table so easily. Jack really wished he could have hugged his friend when he came through the 'gate, wished he hadn't changed at all and that they could joke about things that happened to each other. Damn life for being complicated.

"No Daniel, I don't."

Daniel turned and looked at Jack, it was the first time their eyes had met since he stepped through the 'gate. He was wishing again, wishing Daniel's eyes weren't icy stones, and were the normal pools of knowledge and human understanding.

"What happened to you?" Was all Jack could ask.

Daniel seemed surprised by the question. "I ran Jack." He turned away. "I had a choice and I ran."

_----------------_

It wasn't right, Daniel never ran away. Why would he choose to do it now? Sam was still angry with him, and this furthered it. They had been in worse situations, Daniel had never decided to give it up and run. Why now? Of all of the things to cause him to break, this was it?

"Why?"

And Jack. He was a bit too calm for her liking, but she didn't really couldn't see him yelling at Daniel either. She supposed taking it slowly, and being gentle was the best means. He had run before, and she supposed if they spooked him he would run again. Her skin prickled, what had happened to him? Had he gone crazy again? She dismissed the thought. The woman he had with him didn't seem too perturbed by his behavior, it was normal, which meant something had caused Daniel to go cold.

"It was my fault Jack."

The stillness in the room seem to constrict, trying to choke them. But this was what Sam was waiting for, Daniel's story of what had happened. She didn't want Daniel to be guilty, but him saying it was his fault seemed to point everything at him. The woman next to him spoke up again, Sam wished she had gotten her name.

"Losing the ship wasn't your fault."

If she really was the one who had stolen it, she was right, it was her fault the ship had been damaged and sent off course. Daniel laughed softly, and Sam was glad to hear that it was genuine, and not hollow.

"I convinced them to go after the distress call."

"Was that really such a bad decision?"

Sam squirmed in her seat, was now really the time for their private conversation?

"It's hard to tell."

"Daniel." Jack prompted, Sam could hear a small trace of annoyance in his voice.

"I got it back Jack, did you know that?" Daniel was now directing his vision at the ceiling. A faint smile briefly lit his face. "I guess I just underestimated Vala."

So that was her name. Sam was glad she had a name to the strange woman. Vala looked awkward, keeping so quiet.

"Still, after she sold the ship for some naquadah…"

"What?" His eyes sapped from the ceiling to focus on Sam. She now knew why the General had looked so fidgety a moment before.

"Weapons grade, dense naquadah." Vala sighed. "We used what, two?"

"Maybe. Still glad I left it though."

"I'm still not."

"You haven't gotten over it yet?" He seemed amused.

Before she could respond, Jack stepped in again. "Keep on track Daniel."

"Right, Jack." He didn't even throw a sorry in there. Very un-like Daniel. Sam cast a look over at Teal'c, the Jaffa had since managed to cover his emotions, but they seemed to threaten to split his face open again. They all had missed Daniel, to learn he had run off seemed to be really affecting Teal'c. She supposed running wasn't exactly the sign of a great warrior.

"She stole the ha'tac that she dumped them in, now in working order because them, and dragged me along with her. With glider ships and another ha'tac out there, it wasn't exactly pleasant. Of course, neither was being tied to a chair, again." He paused, apparently the amusing part of the story was about to come to a close. "Hammond managed to get back on board before she could leave, seeing as a few Jaffa were running around. I had cut myself loose, and managed to find a 'zat. To say the least, I was jumpy. When Hammond came through the door I shot him."

He seemed to know what they were all thinking. It took more than one shot to kill from a 'zat, and unless Daniel had gone trigger happy that shouldn't have killed Hammons.

"It's my fault." He muttered.

"That's it?" Sam was a little surprised at how pissed off Jack was. He even stood up. "You ran off because it is somehow your fault Hammond died? What kind of piss ass excuse is that Daniel?"

Daniel stood up, but Vala seemed to be clinging to her chair so she wouldn't do the same.

"We didn't make it to the Atlantis outpost because of me Jack, I also helped damage Earth's only ship! And it is also my fault Hammond died! Did you really expect me to come back and just say, 'Sorry guys, I screwed up again?'"

"We all make mistakes Daniel! You didn't have to run."

"What are you going to do with me now Jack?"

"The only thing I can do Daniel."

"What, arrest me? I did not want to have to face you guys again, I admit to running, and I'm also willing to admit that if you try to hold me here I'm going to run again."

"How Daniel? Do you think I'm going to let you walk out of here?"

Daniel had his 'zat from his holster faster then Sam had ever seen him draw a weapon, it was frightening to see him turn on an old friend so quickly.

"Don't think I wont shoot my way out of here Jack." Vala's eyes darter across to Sam and Teal'c, obviously deducing which one of them she had to take out first if she and Daniel decided to run. Sam couldn't spare another glance at her, as Jack had said something else, causing Daniel to 'zat him.

As Jack's body crumpled to the floor, Sam wasn't sure it was really happening.

_----------------_

_-_Good excuse, crappy excuse to run away? I'm not quite sure, the one thing I am sure of though is I have always wanted Daniel to shoot Jack for one reason or another. Don't ask me why, but I find the concept highly amusing. Also, there is a longer sotry behind Hammond's death, I'm sorry to say you wont hear it in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

The only way he could have done it so quickly is if he had jumped across the table. Sam was pretty sure he had. Though, her eyes had been fixed the General's unconscious form. He had really shot him? Realizing that Teal'c and Daniel seemed to be having a wrestling match on the floor, she stood up and stared at Vala. She didn't seem quite sure on what to do, well, she wasn't attacking, and that had to count for something. Sighing, Vala slowly turned and walked over to where Daniel was pinned to the ground. Sam quickly made her way around the table, only to see Vala crouching in front of Daniel, whose head was being forced to the ground by Teal'c. Jonas had remained glued to his seat.

"You overreacted a bit, didn't you Daniel?"

The struggling man calmed down, and strained his eyes up so he could look at her. "I guess I did."

Sam stared in shock, and decided to check on the General so she didn't have to watch. Noticing that sitting down was no longer the best position, Jonas followed Sam over to the General.

"Had to vent?"

"Yea." He sighed.

"I thought you were over that."

"So was I." It sounded like he was actually cheering up.

"Why did you do it?" From the way she was talking, Sam assumed Vala had been meaning to have a talk like this with Daniel for a while.

"I wasn't ready." He sounded ashamed.

Sam gently rolled Jack onto his back, trying to make more sense of their conversation. She wondered how Teal'c was handling it, and chanced a look. He was still firmly holding Daniel down, arms behind his back and everything. He wasn't taking any chances. Of course, this was when several airmen decided to arrive. Their weapons immediately trained themselves to Vala and Daniel.

"Always the center of attention huh?" Vala asked.

"You have no idea."

Sighing, Sam stood up from the General's side. "Stand down."

"Sir?"

"She wont try anything stupid, and Teal'c has Daniel pinned. Get Brightman up here, the General was hit with a 'zat."

"Sir?" They sounded really confused now.

"Now solider." She snapped, one of them quickly headed out of the room, and the rest uneasily put down their weapons.

Jonas cautiously shook Jack, as if wondering waking him up would be the best idea. Or really, bringing him back to consciousness.

"Would you do something stupid if I asked you?"

"Of course Daniel." Vala stroked his cheek, ignoring Teal'c. "Just not right now."

Sam heard a muffled laugh.

_----------------_

Shot at. 'Zat. Daniel, yelling.

_Oi, headache._

Jack managed to open one of his eyes. He was on the floor in the briefing room, Sam was standing over him, and two SF's were in the room, looking uneasily forward. He bolted upright, which was a bad idea. His head swam. He ignored it, and was quite and amusing scene. Teal'c had Daniel pinned quite painfully to the ground, but that hadn't stopped, what was her name? Vala, from kissing him. It was a strange scene. And made even stranger when Brightman walked in, two more SF's behind her. Pulling himself to his feet, Jack stared bemused at Daniel.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Breaking away from his kiss, Daniel managed to look up at Jack. "Spontaneous moment of female alien distraction?" He was talking about the kiss. Daniel, changing the subject? What had that girl done to him.

"Let him up T." Jack sighed, and Teal'c slowly complied. Daniel stood up with the help of Vala.

The SF's twitched, and the doctor became annoyed with being ignored. "Sit down General."

_Or right, got shot with a 'zat._

Jack grumpily sat down in one of the large chairs around the table, and let the good doc do her once over to make sure nothing serious had happened.

"Other than a headache sir, you should be fine." Her eyes drifted to the 'zat on the floor, Daniel hastily picked it up, and stuck it back in its holster. She looked surprised. "Doctor Jackson?"

He gaze her a skeptical look. "Hi."

"You _shot _the General?"

Weapons were immediately pointed at him. Vala was scooted closer to him by a one arm embrace. Daniel stared at them icily, well, the weapons anyway.

"Stand down." Jack snapped. Grudgingly the weapons were set down. "Get hurt Daniel?" His voice was gruff, his friend just shot him. What was with that? He was kind of hoping Teal'c hurt him.

"No."

_Damn. Maybe he'll let me 'zat him make it even?_

The doctor and the SF's didn't leave. Jack turned to face them, trying to ignore the symptomatic headache the doctor told him he would have. "Out."

Struggling with themselves the soldiers left, the doctor giving Jack a funny look before disappearing behind him. And to his amazement, Jonas actually high-tailed it out too.

"Daniel!"

"What?"

_Wait, no 'What Jack'? Has the man completely forgotten me name?_

"You shot me."

"Call it striking even."

_Damn, he's right. I've shot him before. But that was a different circumstance._ He voiced his thoughts. "That was a completely different circumstance!"

"Alright."

Sam, Jack and Teal'c stared at him funny.

"What do you expect Jack?"

_There we go! Now all I need him to say is Sam and Teal'c and all will be well. Yea right._

"I was expecting you to be a little happier once you got home."

He looked amused. Jack didn't want him to look amused. In fact, all he really wanted Daniel to do was shave, (he looked so different with a beard!) and put on some BDU's before hugging him and saying, 'Thanks for finding me Jack.' But no, he had run off, own free-will and everything. Even with some heightened emotional problems, the fact that running seemed to be on the top of his list if things went wrong, Jack started to wonder what had gone wrong _here_; for him to even consider it.

"I was expecting not to be found," he ran a hand through his growing hair. Sure, it didn't reach his shoulders, but it had definitely grown out.

"That bothers me Daniel."

"I bet it does," he sounded mildly sarcastic.

"Another thing is, it doesn't seem to be bothering you." He never expected to have a conversation with Daniel like this.

"It did Jack, just not anymore."

"Why?"

"I admit, it is a pretty pathetic way to leave."

"Pretty?"

"Shall I finish Jack, or shoot you again?" Teal'c tensed, and Sam's eyes widened.

"Finish." They obviously didn't detect the subtle humor. H _had_ been joking, right?

"I like it out in the world, and since we've taken care of the Gua'old, the Jaffa are free, replicators are gone and you've already found a replacement for me; actually can I ask something myself? Why do you want me back so much? You now know I ran off, what's to say I wont do it again?"

"And I thought I knew you Daniel." He was, quite literally, dumbfounded.

"Yea? Well a lot has changed."

"You are no longer the warrior you once were Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says, staring him down with a look close to shame in his eyes.

"You're right." It was Vala speaking now. "He's turned into a lying cheating thief, who prefers to smuggle things than actually have to steal them."

Sam goggled at them openly. "Daniel's stealing?"

"Only when necessary Sam, I don't do it for fun."

"Not yet." Vala elbowed him in the ribs.

"Necessary! Daniel, you don't need too!" Jack cried.

"Yea, but after running into two SG teams off-world, and not being recognized, I've come to like the concept running, turned into a bit of a game." Jack would labeled him crazy, to be sent off to get better, but he could tell a part of Daniel was just trying to screw around with their brains.

"I knew you enjoyed yourself."

Jack felt sick at the cuddly look they shared.

Daniel's attention turned back to Jack. "By the way, are Qetesh's followers still loyal? Because I really need to relax."

"Ah ha! This is why I stayed with you." She turned her body so she could face him.

"Really? I thought my stony glare just scared you?"

"Well, there was that too…"

"Daniel." Jack said loudly, not wanting to have to pull them off of each other so he could get more information.

Apparently words were not enough to stop them, they were coming closer together still. "Yes?"

"I am going to have T tackle you unless you get your hands off of you girlfriend."

Daniel's hands were held in the air and Vala wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I, uh, don't think we should leave them alone." Carter stammered.

"You're right, I don't need a new table and nor do I have the time to replace the carpet." He raised his voice again so Daniel could hear. Hopefully he was still listening part way. "I am giving you the count of five to unlatch yourselves until T tackles the both you."

"I didn't know that your friends were so adventurous Daniel…" Neither of them stopped, and after that comment, which Teal'c apparently understood, there was no way Jack could get him to tackle them both.

"God damn it Daniel you win, just unhook yourself so we can clear this up!"

_----------------_

"He has changed sir, though I'm sure a part of him will still miss us."

"I don't know Carter, he's running again."

"Traumatic experience sir, he'll be back eventually."

"Keep telling me that Carter, and call me when he shows up again."

"Sir?"

"I'm leaving the SGC Carter."

_----------------_

"At least you got to see a bit of your life. Are you really running away?"

"Yup."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to have nightmares about this?"

"Did I have any nightmares before?"

"No."

"Then probably."

Shaking her head, Vala headed up the ramp that lead up to the 'gate. "How long are you going to run Daniel?"

"Until the nightmares start."

"So, right after the first one, you're going to come back, and straighten things out between you and them?"

"No, I'll have to have a large built up of guilt, because I'm too afraid to come back."

"Really?"

He didn't answer.

"You scare me Daniel." They paused in front of the event horizon.

"And I didn't before?"

"This is different."

"I bet."

They still waited.

"Are we going to go?"

"Did you steal anything while we were here Vala?" He turned away form the 'gate to look at her. She shook her head.

"I'm disappointed." He reached inside of one of his coat pockets, and took out a closed cup of coffee, and two biscuits. "Very disappointed." Sticking one of his biscuits into his mouth, he walked through the even horizon.

Laughing, Vala followed him.

_----------------_

_- _Well, I can't think of much more to add to his, so this is the END! I am going to write a sequel, once my other stories are done.(or maybe not)

Though, at the moment I'm simply hoping none of you are mad at the cheesy way it ends, or how cowardly Daniel acted in choosing to run instead of face the real world. But you have got to remember, in this story, there is no new Ori menace out there! The galaxy is indeed, a better place. Once again, I hope I didn't piss any of you off.


End file.
